Sentimientos correspondidos
by Konata'04
Summary: Brago se da cuenta que esta experimentando nuevos sentimientos hacia cierta chica, sera capas de reconocerlos? Fic; SherryxBrago
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1** ... _Los nuevos sentimientos_!

Sherry podría, decirse que era un chica _fuerte_, pero guardaba un profundo _dolor en su corazón_, si esa era sherry, por fuera era fuerte pero por dentro ella solo quería caer rendida, pero no! ella no podía dejar las cosas así, tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que convertir a brago en el rey!

brago… si brago el era un poco _obsesivo_, odia a los humanos, _siempre tiene que hacer la indiferencia_, nunca muestra sentimiento alguno, podría jurar que no tiene sentimientos…

**brago;** podrías dejar de descansar

**sherry;**irónicamente si me encanta, descansar en la nieva, debería de quedarme a dormir aquísherry intenta levantarse y queda desmayada en el suelo

**brago;** humana tonta, ahora tendré que cargarte de nuevo brago la carga y la pone en su espalda

**sherry;** _casi sin poder hablar_ no, será necesario, bájame ahora

Brago estaba totalmente sorprendido, la chica seria capas de caminar, creo que de algo sirvieron algunos insultos, el mamodo bajo a la rubia de su espalda.

**brago;** si tu lo dices

Sus piernas temblaban vaya mujer tan terca, pero si ella lo deseaba porque brago se iva a esforzar en ayudarla, **-ja-** si tanto quería que agá lo que ella quiera, fueron cuestión de minutos para que la chica quedara desmayada en el piso,** -va ni aguanto mucho-**_exclamo brago_, había sido simple perdida de tiempo, a su mamodo acompañante no le quedo mas remedio que cargar a la chica DE NUEVO!, brago se dirigió al carro subió a la chica, y fueron directo al hospital, cosa que a brago no la había gustado mucho. Pero si no hay mas remedio…!!

-

La chica estaba en la camilla recostada, susurrando el nombre de su querida amiga Koko, no podía dejar de moverse, por su mente pasaban recuerdos, recuerdos malos…

**_Flash back_**

Una niña parada sobre la orilla de un puente…

Voces… _ja tu no mereces tener ese apellido_, _era basura_, _no sirves_, _como no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo_…

Veía como una niña iba cayendo hacia el rio… pero, pero esa soy yo, no lo agás no, _debes encontrar tu felicidad_!

**_Fin del Flash back_**

La chica se despierta de un brinco, al lado de ella se encontraba brago, fue sorprendido por el despertar de la chica…

**brago;** que te pasa estas loca

**sherry;** no fue nada, levantándose de la camilla vamonos

**brago;** ahh no tu te quedaras aquí, enferma no me sirves, por el momento será mejor que los mamodos no nos encentren te quedaras aquí!

**sherry;** no lo are apunto de salir del cuarto ya estoy bien

**brago;** _la toma del brazo_ te quedaras hay

**sherry;** no!... no me quedare hay

**brago;** si, si lo aras

A la chica no el quedo mas remedio que obedecer, se recostó en la cama de nuevo como brago le había ordenado, ja ya parecía el doctor, el mamodo salió de la habitación, dejando a sherry sola, saliendo se encontró afuera a el abuelo de la chica…

_abuelo_**;** como esta ella

**brago;** esta bien, es algo terca

**abuelo;** no es que sea terca, esque quiere demostrarte lo contrario a lo que tu piensas

**brago;** a lo que yo pienso?

**abuelo;** si, ella hace lo posible por que tu la puedas aceptar, sherry siempre a estado sola, y después de lo sucedió con koko, se destrozo su corazón, la señorita koko fue su única salvación en sus momentos de tempestad, que acaso sherry nunca te dijo porque quiere salvarla?

**brago;** no a que se refiere?

**abuelo;** sherry cuando tenia alrededor de 5 años, se salió de la casa era una noche de tormenta , ese dia había discutido con su madre, según lo que alcance a oír, su madre le avía dicho que ella no merecía pertenecer a una familia de clase tan alta como la de ella, la señorita sherry se decepciono tanto que se escapo, se dirigió, a el rio, y se tiro, por suerte la señorita koko, la encontró a tiempo y le salvo la vida

_brago había quedado anodado_, quien pensaría que alguien como sherry fuese capas de tal locura como esa, aunque la verdad ultima mente había estado algo rara, no le sorprendería tanto, el mamado, se levanto del asiento, y entro a la habitación en donde se encontraba la chica, la observo por un rato, podría jurar que velaba sus sueños, brago se paro a un lado de su la camilla, en donde se encontraba la chica, y lentamente se fue acercando a ella, brago sin perder tiempo **deposito un beso** en los labios de la chica, aunque al parecer no había notado la alguien había visto dicha escena de amor. Brago se separo de la chica y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba a lado.

**_Continuara..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo anterior …_

_brago había quedado anodado_, quien pensaría que alguien como sherry fuese capas de tal locura como esa, aunque la verdad ultima mente había estado algo rara, no le sorprendería tanto, el mamado, se levanto del asiento, y entro a la habitación en donde se encontraba la chica, la observo por un rato, podría jurar que velaba sus sueños, brago se paro a un lado de su la camilla, en donde se encontraba la chica, y lentamente se fue acercando a ella, brago sin perder tiempo **deposito un beso** en los labios de la chica, aunque al parecer no había notado la alguien había visto dicha escena de amor. Brago se separo de la chica y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba a lado

**Capitulo 2** _Razón para protegerte_

-Al dia siguiente la chica pudo salir, solo bastaron una horas hay adentro para quedar harta, había demasiado silencio hay dentro aunque la verdad, en la mansión siempre había demasiado silencio.

Una ves que la chica entro en la mansión subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto, le hacia falta una ducha, una ves dentro de la tina se recostó, si que bien se sentía la tranquilidad, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la chica decidió salir de una ves, se enredo una toalla y salió, se sentó en su cama y empezó a recordar, aquel sueño que había tenido en el hospital.

**Sueño…**

A lo lejos se veía una figura casi humana, que le decía –yo te ayudare a olvidar-confía en mi- yo te protegeré- yo te daré mil y 1 rozón para volver a sonreír- después de las palabras dichas todo se torno borroso para ella, solo sintió como si alguien hubiese tocado sus finos labios…

**Fin del Sueño.**

La chica salió de sus pensamientos, quien osaba interrumpir a la rubia, algo molesta se para y abre la puerta

**sherry;** pase…brago! pero que haces aquí

**brago;** créeme nadie quisiera verte semidesnuda

**sherry;** que falta de educación, por favor sal de aquí ahora!

**Señora bellmont;** exacto, niño sal de aquí ahora

**brago;** no soy ningún niño

**señora bellmont;** no parece ahora sal

Brago por primero ves fue vencido y por una humana, quien lo diría, pero la pregunta era para que quería ver a sherry, la mama de la chica se acerca a ella, levanta la mano, estaba a unos centímetros de darle una bofetada a la rubia, cuando una sombra salió de la nada deteniéndola.

**sherry;** brago?

**señora bellmont;** te pedí que te fueras, y quien eres tu para tocarme sale indignada del cuarto de la chica

Que como brago, había protegido a sherry de su propia madre?, conociéndolo hubiera dejado que hiciera lo que quisiera, después de todo sherry no significaba nada para brago o si?, La rubia salió corriendo del cuarto pasándole a brago por alado.

Era la media noche, sherry no regresaba y cierta persona se estaba empezando a preocupar

**Albert;** brago-sama estoy muy preocupado ya es muy noche y la señorita no aparece por ningún lado, nunca había echo esto.

**brago;** si, claro… será mejor que la vaya a buscar

El mamodo salió y entro en el bosque no la encontraba por ningún lado, era extraño de sherry desaparecer sin dejar rastro, por suerte, brago alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos el llanto de una persona, corrió al lugar de donde provenía y vio a cierta chica sentada en un puente llorando, el mamodo se acerco…

**brago;** llorando no resolverás nada

**sherry;** limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas yo… yo no estaba llorando

**brago;** entonces que es lo que hacías?

**sherry;** nada

**brago;** sherry cual es la razón por la que estas mal? la verdad

**sherry;** quieres saber la verdad?

**brago;** si

**sherry;** hay alguien al que quiero pero el no lo sabe

**brago;** quien?

**sherry;** la chica se para y se acerca al mamodo Tu

**brago;** algo rojo que dices

La chica no lo pensó mucho y beso al mamodo sin importar consecuencias, aunque la verdad brago, no tardo mucho para responderle… así estuvieron un largo rato.

**_Continuara…_**

KYYAA nn mañana subo la tercera parte nn

no me convencio mucho, es pero que le entiendan nn kyya

este es un tributo a sherry y brago mis personajes favoritos.

Son inesperta pero bueno dejen muchos reviwes!!

y diganme si quieren que continue la historia

kyya si dicen que no me desepcionare muchoo TT.TT

sorry si esta algo desacomodada pero si se le entiende ¬¬ :p

besoos!

MI MSN;


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo anterior..._

**brago;** sherry cual es la razón por la que estas mal? la verdad

**sherry;** quieres saber la verdad?

**brago;** si

**sherry;** hay alguien al que quiero pero el no lo sabe

**brago;** quien?

**sherry;** la chica se para y se acerca al mamodo Tu

**brago;** algo rojo que dices

La chica no lo pensó mucho y beso al mamodo sin importar consecuencias, aunque la verdad brago, no tardo mucho para responderle… así estuvieron un largo rato.

-

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, aunque la verdad no me gusto mucho porque estoy 0 motivada y 100 decepcionada, aunque la verdad quería que esta historia estuviera bonita porque amo esta pareja aunque podría jurar que es casi imposible que sucediera algo aunque la verdad en toda la serie no pasa nada ¬¬ aunque a unos si les gustaría nn

creo que dije demasiadas veces aunque XD.

**_Capitulo 3_** _Romance_

Una ves entrando a la mansión sherry y brago fueron cada quien por su lado como si no hubiese pasado nada, sherry pido a Albert que le subiera algo de comer a su habitación y subió las escaleras, brago fue directo a la sala ah hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba en la mansión, nada!, era tan aburrido.

Después de unos minutos Albert iba subiendo con la cena de la rubia, cuando brago lo detuvo y le quito la charola pidiéndole que se retirara, cosa que a Albert le sorprendió, después de todo brago nunca haría una cosa como esa, de llevarle la cena a sherry, alguien no podía cambiar de un momento a otro.

Unas ves llegando a la habitación brago toco la puerta, la chica se levanto de su asiento, puesto que ella se encontraba leyendo otra de sus novelas, abrió la puerta, y vio a brago con la cena.

**sherry;** que haces aquí?

**brago;** te traje la cena que no ves

**sherry;** gracias dijo algo extrañada puesto que brago nunca había echo eso

**brago;** que?, me dejaras acá afuera?

**sherry;** ah si, claro lo siento pasa…

Brago tomo asiento cruzo los brazos y se quedo callado, lo único que hacia era mirar a la rubia, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, fue cuando sherry que se encontraba sentada en la cama, algo impaciente decide romper el silencio con un – _que tanto me ves ¬¬ _- A lo que el mamodo no presto mucha atención, se paro y se acerco a la chica, ella por su parte estaba algo nerviosa de lo que fuese a pasar en ese momento.

**sherry;** que… que haces?

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la chica, puesto que cuando se dio cuenta brago ya la estaba besando, sherry correspondió al beso del mamodo y paso sus manos por el cuello de el.

Fue en esa noche que brago decidió hacer suya a la rubia, fue una noche larga, que ninguno olvidarían, una noche llena de amor **romance**, y todos los sentimientos que sentían, uno por el otro, juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una larga noche, el mamodo despertó, se encontraba semidesnudo al lado de la chica, este contemplo por unos segundos a sherry, le dio un beso en la frente, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de que el mamodo se había despertado, la rubia abrió lo ojos, mira a su lado llevándose la sorpresa de que brago no estaba con ella, se vistió rápidamente y bajo, encontrándose a Albert…

**sherry;** Albert a donde fue brago

**Albert;** brago-sama, salió dejo dicho que saldría a entrenar, que volvería en un rato

**sherry;** abre la puerta iré a buscarlo

**Albert;** brago-sama también dejo dicho que, no la dejase salir a buscarlo

**sherry;** pero porque?

**Albert;** no lo se, ahora me retiro, ah por cierto, su padre vendrá esta noche, quiere hablar con usted me pidió que le dijera eso y que no saliera

**sherry;** mi padre, pero porque quiere hablar con migo?

**_Continuara…_**

Kyyaa ¬¬ odie este capitulo, mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas tengo sueño y eso que apenas son las 4 pm u.u bueno después les subo el siguiente capitulo ahora no tengo ganas de nada jeje, por cierto iba a escribir lo que paso en la noche jaja de sherry y brago, pero tengo sueño estoy apunto de quedarme dormida sobre el teclado kyyaa o.o me voy

byyebyye

Dejen reviwes n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo anterior…

**Albert;** brago-sama también dejo dicho que, no la dejase salir a buscarlo

**sherry;** pero porque?

**Albert;** no lo se, ahora me retiro, ah por cierto, su padre vendrá esta noche, quiere hablar con usted me pidió que le dijera eso y que no saliera

**sherry;** mi padre, pero porque quiere hablar con migo?

-

_**Capitulo 4** celos?_

Se hacia de noche brago no aparecía y el padre de sherry estaba a unos minutos por llegar, para que quería hablar su padre con ella, después de todo hasta donde recordaba la ultima ves que hablo con el fueron unos 5 años atrás, ya no sabia si estar feliz, triste, o si en verdad deseaba hablar con su padre.

Fueron cuestión de minutos para que el señor de la casa entrara por la gran puerta principal, sherry vio a su padre entrar, sonrió un poco y se dirigió a el, su padre reflejaba un mirada sombría, algo malo estaba por pasar.

**padre;** necesitamos hablar, sherry, por cierto te presento a _Jun kusanagi_

**sherry;** quien es el?

**padre;** pasemos a la oficina hay te lo diré

Una ves que los tres que se encontraban el la oficina, el padre pidió que tomaran asiento, hubo unos minutos de silencio, fue así como sherry como siempre decidió romper el hielo –_AHORA SI ME DIRAS QUIEN ES EL PADRE, Y PARA QUE QUERIAS HABLAR CON MIGO_- el padre dispuesto hablar se paro del asiento mirando por la gran ventana…

**padre;** el es Jun kusanagi, TU futuro esposo

La chica queda en shock, no lo podía creer, era un gran nivel de maldad al que había llegado su padre, al parecer _la felicidad no estaba echa para la rubia_, podría jurar que nunca había escuchado esa palabra, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, después de esto que pasaría, era un gran cambio a sus planes, que pasaría entre ella y su mamodo.

**padre;** tu madre me hablo sobre ese muchachito que no te esta haciendo para nada bien, fue por eso que decidí arreglar este asunto de la mejor manera, te casaras con el en un mes.

**sherry;** de la mejor manera? casándome con un completo extraño es la mejor manera de arreglar los problemas, me impresionas

**padre;** esta decidido y punto, empezaremos con los preparativos de tu boda mañana mismo

**sherry;** no lo puedo creer

La chica enojada sale corriéndose dirigiéndose a su habitación, en eso el mamodo va entrando por la puerta y ve a la chica molesta, brago solo rezaba porque no fuera con el , como todas las demás veces, brago decide seguirla, pero cuando menos se da cuenta, alguien tomándolo del hombro lo detiene…

**brago;** quien demonios eres tu, y será mejor que me sueltes si quieres conservar el brazo

**jun;** soy Jun _el prometido_ de sherry, así que déjame resolver el problema a mi

**brago;** que? algo sorprendido estas bromeando

Al mamodo nunca le habían gustado las bromas y esta, esta! era pésima, para su mala suerte esto no era una broma, brago enojado golpeo al chico dejándolo tirado en el piso y subió con mucha tranquilidad y confianza las escaleras, y comenzó con la rutina del dia, toca lo puerta de sherry, aunque esta no contestaba, enojado el mamodo pateo la puerta y entro, sherry solo se asusto por el ruido que este había echo, enojada la rubia empezó a lanzarle las almohadas al pobre mamodo que ni siquiera sabia que le pasaba.

**brago;** sherry, podrías dejar de lanzarme cosas y dime ahora mismo quien es ese loco que dice ser tu prometido, sabes que nunca me han gustado las bromas

**sherry;** brago, esque… esque _no es broma_

brago quedo totalmente impactado, nunca se espero ese tipo de tortura humana, brago enojado, salió de la habitación iba directo con el chico que pensaba robarle a **SU chica**, sherry decidió seguirlo a como era brago lo mataría, pero porque hacia todo este teatrito, cual era el problema de brago…. acaso eran… **_Celos?_**, Fue cuando cierta persona interrumpió cierta escenita de celos

**padre;** podrían dejar estas tonterías en paz!

**jun;** señor podría por favor alejarme ha este fenómeno de enzima

**sherry;** ni siquiera lo toques, brago por favor déjalo en paz

**padre;** es mejor que se vallan a dormir ahora! sherry tu no me tienes para nada feliz

**Jun;** claro en donde dormiré yo?

**padre;** con sherry

**sherry;** disculpa?

**padre;** es tu futuro esposo, deben de empezar a conocerse

**sherry;** aah y veo que para ti la mejor forma de conocernos es dormir juntos.

**padre;** dije váyanse a dormir ahora!

Sherry indignada, subió a su cuarto acompañada de su 'prometido',sus únicas palabras fueron- _SI ME TOCAS TE MATO_- brago en cambio se dirigió a su habitación estaba total mente rojo se podía ver el humo salir de sus orejas, estaba… **celoso?** estaba total mente seguro, eran celos, como ese hombre dormiría con SU mujer y el no.

Pasaban las horas y brago no podía cerrar los ojos, estaba preocupado, no podía dejar de pensar en que podría estar haciéndole ese sujeto a sherry.

Mientras en la habitación se sherry, cada uno se encontraba en un lado de la cama, casi mas de un metro y medio de distancia cosa a que a sherry aunque estuvieran distanciados le molestaba, sherry tenia que hacer algo para _quitarlo de su camino_, mientras tanto tenia que pensar como hacer que saliera de su cama, Sherry se acerco el lentamente, lo abrazo, el chico solo sonrió, al parecer pensaba que las cosas iban bien, y fue así que sherry lo tiro de la cama, el chico callo al suelo adolorido, solo se pudo escuchar un golpe en el piso, sherry sonrió se tapo con la cobija y cerro los ojos dispuesta a dormir.

Brago pudo escuchar el golpe de la caída de jun, y se dio la idea de que sherry ya se las había ingeniado para quitárselo por lo menos una noche de enzima, después de todo la humana no era tan tonta, brago mas tranquilo, se dispuso a dormir, con una sonrisa en el rostro algo que era raro en el.

**_Continuara…_**

**_kyyaa_**, no se si les guste esta parte, aah mi por lo general no me gusto, pero el siguiente sera mucho mejor, aah solo les puedo decir que sherry, no se la pasara nada bien y brago se pondra rojo, pero esta ves le saldra fuego d la boca , kyyaaa, espero que esten bien(;

mímsn; amezb94 hot...

Dejen reviwes!...


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen x no subir, esque he estado ocupada : ,y esque también me decepcione al ver en el manga el final TTOTT , mejor no se los cuento n

Gomen x no subir, esque he estado ocupada : ,y esque también me decepcione al ver en el manga el final TTOTT , mejor no se los cuento n.n, pero bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 que no se que tal quedo pero bueno aun así espero que sea de su agrado

**Capitulo 5** _Ya no te quiero!_

Al día siguiente, sherry despertó temprano se dirigió al comedor, donde se encontraba brago comiendo, se sentó pidió que albert le trajera algo, había demasiado silencio, era algo raro que brago no se empezara a quejar.

**Sherry;** brago

**Brago;** que?

**Sherry;** estas enojado?

**Brago;** debo estarlo?

**Sherry;** supongo

**Brago;** entonces para que preguntas

**Sherry;** me caes mal tienes que ser tan directo, aah ya veré un forma de quitarme de enzima a esa maldito

**Jun;** buenos días

**Brago;** hablado del rey de roma

**Jun;** que simpático es usted señor brago

**Brago;** si, claro ese soy yo

**Sherry;** me retiro, brago dile por favor ah albert que ya no quiero nada

**Brago;** para eso tienes a tu 'prometido' no, ni que fuera yo tu sirviente

**Sherry;** aagg, solo hazlo quieres!!

**Jun;** no_,( la toma de la mano)_ tu no vas a ningún lado, tu te quedaras con migo, hasta que yo termine de desayunar

**Sherry;** déjame la pienso mm, no!, y no me vuelas a tocar!

Sherry salio indignada del comedor tenia que aguantar el carácter de brago y como si no fuera poco las tonterías de jun, pero por si no fuera poco a su padre que estaba mas insoportable que nunca , años sin verlo, y ahora solo deseaba que se fuera en 2 días había arruinado su vida. Sherry salio de la mansión a dar un paseo, o mejor dicho a desahogarse un poco.

Se hacia de noche y sherry no regresaba, ya no era algo raro en ella después de todo, no era la primera ves que lo hacia, brago decidió ir a buscarla como siempre.

Brago encontró a sherry recargada en un árbol durmiendo, se veía tan linda dormida que brago decidió no despertarla, se puso a su lado, la observo por unos minutos y la beso, luego de eso la rubia despertó.

**Sherry;** brago, que sucede que haces aquí?

**Brago;** albert me pidió que viniera buscarte!

**Sherry;** y porque estas rojo?

**Brago;** hee… hee eso a ti no te incumbe!

**Sherry;** si tu lo dices

**Brago;** sherry…

**Sherry;** si?

**Brago;** sherry, lo he pensado y quiero que te cases con jun

**Sherry;** QQUUUEE?

**Brago;** sherry, ya no te quiero!

**Sherry;** brago, que cosa dices?

**Brago;** lo que escuchaste!

**Sherry;** idiota!! (le da una cachetada)BRAGO! MIRAME A LOS OJOS Y DIME QUE NO ME AMAS COMO YO A TI!

**Brago;** sherry, yo…

**Sherry;** anda dilo !!

**Brago;** yo … no… puedo _(volteando la cara)_

Sherry, desesperada se acerco a brago y lo beso, brago sintiendo que cometía un error se separo de ella y se dio la vuelta y algo incomodo solo pudo decir un – vamonos!- se dirigieron a la mansión, y entrando se encontraba en el recibidor jun

**Jun;** ya era hora, de que llegaras

**Sherry;** tu no me vas a dar ordenes a mi!

**Jun;** claro que si puedo, tu padre dejo dicho que desde ahora no me separe de ti

**Sherry;** has lo que quieras

Cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

_Habitación de sherry…_

**Jun;** no se que es lo que izo brago, pero veo que nos entendemos mejor

**Sherry;** escúchame bien tu y yo nunca,NUNCA! Nos llevaremos bien ni aunque pasen millones de años ni en otra vida ni, en tus sueños entendiste bien!NUNCA!

**Jun;** a mi no me vas a levantar la vos! _(golpeando a sherry)_ me escuchaste

**Sherry;** o.o esta me la vas a pagar, te juro que me las vas a pagar

**Jun;** tu no me puedes hacer nada a mi

Habitación de brago…

**Brago**_(pensando);_ sherry, nunca pense en esto, pero lo siento u.u

_tocan la puerta_

**Brago;** pasen

**Albert;** brago.sama usted se encuentra bien?

**Brago;** eso no te importa

**Albert;** como usted diga brago, solo un consejo, si la quiere no la deje ir!

**Brago;** que quiere decir con eso

**Albert;** usted ya lo sabe, así que me retiro, con permiso

Al día siguiente, la rubia se dirigía al salón en donde se encontraba el piano, después de mucho tiempo se decidió a tocarlo de nuevo, donde también se encontró de nuevo, al mamado oscuro, la chica se sentó y empezó a tocar, en cambio brago tomo asiento en el sillón.

**Brago;** porque traes esos lentes de son si estas dentro de la casa?

**Sherry;** no te importa

**Brago;** claro que me importa

**Sherry;** no, creí que te dejaba de importar desde que yo te deje de importar

**Brago;** sherry, sabes que si me importas

Brago, se paro y se dirigió a donde se encontraba sherry, la tomo de la barbilla asiendo que ella girara la cara y le quito los lentes… el ojo de sherry se encontraba semi morado, sherry avergonzada solo bajo la cara.

Brago; lo iso el verdad

**Sherry;** si u.u

Brago enojado salio del salon estaba decidido a que esa maldito pagara lo que le había echo a sherry, a **SU MUJER**!

**_Continuara…._**

Asta aquí lo dejo porque puuff, ya no se me ocurre nada, . que le ara brago a jun? Espero que lo mate y que sea feliz con sherry (lalalalala) la verdad no puede hacer eso chiin ¬¬ saludos!

Decidan la CONTI DE LA HISTORIA!

Entres mas reviews mas rápido actualizo (;

By.ichigo.chan


End file.
